Hey, Guess What!
by bleargh
Summary: Josh is bored and possesses an interesting bit of information he feels the need to share. All in email format. (Josh/Sam, but *everybody* gets involved)


  
"Hey, Guess What!" (1/?)  
by Marie-Claude Danis  
  
EMAIL: mc@verticalcrawl.com  
SITE: http://verticalcrawl.com/westwing  
FEEDBACK: Would be delightful.  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just ask.  
SPOILERS: none  
RATING: PG  
PAIRING: Josh/Sam  
SUMMARY: Josh is bored and possesses an interesting bit of information he needs to share.  
NOTE: Silly. Good god, silly. Really. Thanks to the State of the Union list for inspiration. Snort.  
  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:12:45 -05:00   
  
August is the National Anal Sex Month!  
  
Josh  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:15:10 -05:00   
  
I'm working, here.  
  
Sam  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:17:34 -05:00   
  
  
Ooh, and Donna tells me August 7th is National Orgasm Day.   
  
Josh  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:23:02 -05:00   
  
  
Don't you have work to do?  
  
Sam  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:24:40 -05:00   
  
  
Sure, but it's so much more fun bothering you.  
  
Josh  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:28:23 -05:00   
  
  
Josh, so help me god, just do it already.  
  
Sam  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:29:19 -05:00   
  
  
Do what?  
  
Josh  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:33:38 -05:00   
  
  
Donna!  
  
Sam  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:34:22 -05:00   
  
  
Shut up! I don't have anything going on with Donna!  
  
Josh  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:42:56 -05:00   
  
  
Precisely.  
  
You're clogging my inbox. Go to work.  
  
Sam  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:44:14 -05:00   
  
  
You think you're so smart.  
  
Josh  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:49:20 -05:00   
  
  
Josh, seriously, I have work.  
  
Sam  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 07:51:43 -05:00   
  
  
Then stop answering my emails, genius.  
  
Josh  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 08:04:05 -05:00   
  
  
Sam?  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 08:13:15 -05:00   
  
  
SAM.  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 08:27:32 -05:00   
  
  
PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 08:29:17 -05:00   
  
  
Leave me alone, I said.  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 08:30:12 -05:00   
  
  
But... it's National Anal Sex Month!  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 08:35:45 -05:00   
  
  
What do you want me to do about it?  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 09:22:08 -05:00   
  
  
I just want to state for the record that I didn't answer there for a little while because I got really busy suddenly. I wasn't thrown off by your question or anything.  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 09:26:26 -05:00   
  
  
Okay.  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 09:27:51 -05:00   
  
  
Just so we're clear.  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 09:32:30 -05:00   
  
  
It's fine. I have work.  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Quit it, Samuel!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 09:32:37 -05:00   
  
  
Sam, stop bothering Josh. He has work.  
  
Donna  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
TO:dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Quit it, Samuel!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 09:35:50 -05:00   
  
  
HE has work?! Tell your boss he better not be surfing porn sites while I'm busting my ass doing HIM favors!  
  
Sam  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Quit it, Samuel!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 09:38:21 -05:00   
  
  
Speaking of which, did you know August was National Anal Sex Month?  
  
Donna  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
TO:sseaborn@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Quit it, Samuel!  
DATE:August 3, 2001 10:01:56 -05:00   
  
  
Sam?  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Err...  
DATE:August 3, 2001 10:05:12 -05:00   
  
  
Is Sam mad at me?  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Err...  
DATE:August 3, 2001 10:07:32 -05:00   
  
  
What did you do?  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Err...  
DATE:August 3, 2001 10:09:53 -05:00   
  
  
I told him about National Anal Sex Month.  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Err...  
DATE:August 3, 2001 10:12:44 -05:00   
  
  
Yeah, he gets weird about it.  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
TO:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: Re: Err...  
DATE:August 3, 2001 10:14:35 -05:00   
  
  
Why are we emailing?  
  
=====================================================  
  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
TO:dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: We're idiots.  
DATE:August 3, 2001 10:16:01 -05:00   
  
  
I... don't know.  
  
=====================================================  
  
  
  
TBC --- yes, really.  
  
  



End file.
